Headstrong
by celia princessa
Summary: Songfic. Naruto and Sasuke's mothers have very different views on their children, as the watch them from Heaven. One bursts with pride, the other is sorrowful...R&R!


I have no idea where this came from...it's probably gonna suck, but review it and tell me how bad it is!  
  
Disclaimer: What, you think I own Naruto? And if I did, you think I would share? No, Naruto belongs to some rich and lucky Japanese guy, and not me...*sniffle* I wanna own Naruto...so I can steal Akamaru and make him my little ninja doggy lackey...like the Cheat! Aw...now I gotta say I dun own Homestar Runner and all it's characters, too...I think I'll just shut up and move on with the story now...  
  
Circling your head contemplating everything you ever said  
  
Now I see the truth I got a doubt  
  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
  
See you later  
  
Uzumaki Naruto. Stronger than anyone thinks you are, and with the ambition to make everyone know it, too. I'm watching you from my spot in the clouds, high above Konohagakure Village. I'm thinking about every word that has come out of your mouth. I've seen what you can really do, Naruto. I've seen the power that was forced upon you course through your veins as your eyes glowed a bright red.  
You terrify me. You're my own child, and yet when your eyes fill with that insatiable blood lust in battle, my body is frozen with fear. I can't watch you like that. I can't watch my only child let loose the monster that killed me. Why was it sealed inside you?  
  
I see your fantasy, you want to make a reality paved in gold  
  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
  
Well now that's over  
  
I see your motives inside...decisions to hide  
  
I've seen inside your dreams, Naruto. You're struggling to make a name for yourself, you want all the people who have shunned you to say the name of Uzumaki with the greatest respect. You deserve that more than anyone else, my son. I suppose every mother, living or dead, thinks that their offspring deserver respect, but you have earned it. You've suffered more than anyone! Don't you ever give up, Naruto. I've seen you waver, almost afraid to go on...but you mustn't stop. I'm watching over you. Don't stop here.  
  
Back off, I'll take you on  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong  
  
Headstrong, we're headstrong  
  
Back off, I'll take you on  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong  
  
This is not where you belong  
  
I love hearing you shout out your challenges to your opponents. My little baby, who was once so gentle he wouldn't even hurt a butterfly, is now a power-hungry, headstrong ninja. As I've said...you frighten me, Naruto, but at the same time, I'm in awe. In awe of your natural power, not just the power of that demon sealed inside. I want you to succeed, just as much as you do. We're both headstrong, son. And when you do succeed...when you do become Hokage, you'll be where you belong. You don't belong in the back of everyone's minds, where they only torment you. You belong in their highest respect!  
  
I can't give everything away  
  
I won't give everything away  
  
I'm not letting go of your dreams, Naruto. I can't. What kind of mother would I be?  
  
Conculsions manifest, your first impression's got to be your very best  
  
I see you're full of sh*t and that's all right  
  
That's how you play, I guess you get through every night  
  
Now that's over  
  
Uchiha Sasuke. The strongest rookie in the entire village! You've done our clan proud. Even though you think I'm gone, I'm right here, watching every move you make. I've seen every battle you've fought. You're so different, Sasuke. You waste no time with anything, not even introductions. Once someone meets you, they know what to expect from you. Your first impression is always your best. My son...my youngest son, the only surviving member of the Uchiha clan, other than Itachi...our bane.  
You're hell-bent on killing him, avenging my death and everyone else's. I can't tell you not to, and I don't think you should kill him, but you're a cold-blooded ninja now, aching to spill your brother's blood upon the same ground mine was spilt. I can't say a single word against you, my little boy. The words of your mother would be deaf to your well-trained ears. I wish you luck, son...I can't do anything else...  
  
I see your fantasy, you want to make a reality paved in gold  
  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
  
Well now that's over  
  
I see your motives inside...decisions to hide  
  
Why must your dreams be so blood-thirsty, Sasuke? Why do you crave a violent reality? I've seen your dreams. You want to rebuild the Uchiha clan, become its leader, but most of all, you want him dead. It hurts so much, seeing my two sons filled with loathing for each other. The villain and the hero share the same blood, and came from the same womb. Go ahead and get your revenge. Live with the stain of your brother's blood on your hands...you might as well have killed yourself, for its the same blood that flows through your veins, the same blood that gave you the Sharingan.  
  
Back off, I'll take you on  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong  
  
Headstrong, we're headstrong  
  
Back off, I'll take you on  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong  
  
This is not where you belong  
  
Your challenges are issued quietly, almost with a scoff, mocking. My little Sasuke has become a blood-thirsty, headstrong ninja. You're so confident that your way is the right way, that this revenge will taste sweeter than anything. Don't get me wrong, I'm so proud of you! Proud that my son is stronger than all the other students, proud that my son is so determined. What mother wouldn't be? But I'm too headstrong myself...I don't want to admit that murder is the only thing driving you. Do you really belong in this sea of gore and violence? Or is that where every ninja belongs...  
  
I can't give everything away  
  
I won't give everything away  
  
But I won't let go of your dreams, Sasuke. I can't. What kind of mother would I be?  
  
~end~  
  
Please review!!! 


End file.
